Jade Petals
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: In a quest to become a true samurai, a slave boy will find his lost brother, rattle a nation at its core and of course, save a princess. HueyXJazz 10yr old "AU" medieval asia
1. Undying Friendship

ANOTHER AU!! Only this one takes place in med. asia... (im not very familiar with trad. customs... so the country in the story is one i made up!! So if it seems weird, or if ur like, "HEY! No asian country did/has/eats/drinks/does/believes THAT!!" well, you're right. It's my OWN country so THERE!!!)

hope ya like.

OOoOOOOOOoOOOooOOO

"Make way! Make way for the princess!"

The festival stopped as if in awe as the royal platform was carried. People watched as the "delicate jade flower", as they had lovingly nicknamed her for the brilliant gleam of her eyes. She was dressed in white royal silk robes with pink and green and blue trimmings and riboons. Her poofy hair was tied tight back into a firm bun. She smiled as she waved innocently to the people around her who bowed as she passed.

Pulling her sleeve politely over her mouth, she leaned over to whisper to the old man walking along side her platform, "Mushi, might I be able to walk around and see the festival?"

"Oh _no _my dear, Princess," He said in his hard voice, "It is far too dangerous for one such as yourself,"

She sighed and slumped in her pillows. Her eyes difted to a group of children running with sparklers and laughing merrily. The princess was an angel to many but she was lonely and bored with her life.

She had friends... the guards and servants and teachers and scholars and exotic birds, the mages, the coy fish... honestly, she had many friends. But none of those friends could play the games she wanted or would allow her to climb trees or play with sparklers. She longed to have other children to play with.

"Can I go home?" She asked softly. Mushi looked at her, noticing the hint of sorrow in her bright eyes.

"What's the matter, Princess? Are you sick?"

"No," She sighed, huffing lightly, "Just... tired is all,"

Mushi turned to the carriers of her platform and clapped his hands. The curtain was pulled around her so she was invisible to the commoners as they made their way back home.

Sighing again, she peaked out to gaze at the children playing.

She felt an envy that burned as green as her very eyes.

0ooOOoOOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOoooOOOoO

"Boy! What have I told you about being late!?"

Huey panted, standing at the door, covered in sweat. His eyes gazing directly up at the very angry , portly man hovering above him.

"I- I was just..."

"Wasting time _again_!" The big man shouted, "The royal family is about to sit for their evening tea and you haven't placed the almond cookies on the china yet!"

The ten year old boy wiped the presperation from his brown and headed over to the tray of cookies sitting on the oven. He hated his life. His grandfather lost himself and his brother to a tax collector and the two were sold into slavery. Huey was lucky. He ended up in the royal palace as a kitchen boy. The beatings were regular but didn't last too long. The chef was lazy and would get tired quickly.

Huey was also able to sneak into the royal training grounds and practice his swordsmanship whenever no one was around. He had a sword that he kept hidden under his very flat futon under the cellar steps.

Well, this day was almsot his last. If the chef would have found out where he had trully been, well, not only would he have lost his job, but probably a few ribs or something.

Taking the cookies and tea onto a serving tray, he carefully stepped through the mat door and into the royal dining hall. There sat the King, the queen and of course, the princess. The "Delicate Jade Flower" the name made him scoff. She wasn't delicate at all. She was a silly girl with a very winey voice.

She _was _a flower though. Huey secretly loved serving the tea and almond cookies just so he could stand beside her sitting form as he placed the small dishes before her. She always smelled of cherry blossums and sugar. She would give him a usual smile and mutter a very quiet, "Thank you", just low enough for only him to hear. He would look at her with his serious scowl and nod, as if telling her "You're welcome,"

But today she didn't smile. Instead, her nose wrinkled as the awful scent of sweat mixed with the dirt covering his body and she blurted out, "You smell awful," This recieved a very flustered reaction from everyone.

"Young lady, you know we don't speak at the table," Her father, the emperor snapped quickly, "Especially to a servant boy,"

The princess's eyes widened and she slumped in her cushion. She eyed the slave and gave him a look that could only mean, "I'm sorry,"

Huey didn't nod. He just tucked the tray under his arm and retreated back into the kitchen.

OOoOOooOOOoOOOoOOOOOOOooOOO

"And... Left, left, forward stab, jump and kick!" Huey recited, following through each movement as if it were a strict dance pattern. His sword seemed to glisten in the moon light as he spun around and slashing it across the air it once, "HI-YEAH!" He bellowed, spinning on his heal and bringing the sword down, only to stop it in mi swing in order to prevent chopping off a very startled head.

The princess.

She let out a slight, "Eeek!" Just as the tip of the blade came to rest only a centimeter away from her nose. In her hand rested a lit candle. She was dressed in white bed clothes with no shoes. Both we surprised to see the other.

He looked at her and moved away his sword, sliding it back into it's hilt, he grudgingly bowed, inwardly cursing himself for such behavior.

"Oh it's alright!" She exclaimed hushly, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He stood up straight when she finished. He didn't reply, he just turned to leave. The princess took a few steps before she was ahead of him again, "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone do that before! Are you a real samurai?"

His lack of reply made her giggle, giving him a shove.

"It's okay! You can speak to me!" She told him, leaning in to whisper, "Everyone's asleep, anyway,"

Huey glanced over his shoulder and gave her a funny look, "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," She smiled, not missing a beat, "I like to walk around the palace grounds at night to look at the sky,"

Huey gave her another look and then shrugged, "Well, you should probably get to bed now. I have to train," No sooner had the words reached his mouth, he was already trying to walk away. Once again she cut him off before he got very far.

"Train for what?"

He huffed, "To be a samurai, like my father," Again, trying to walk away.

And again, being short stepped, "Your father was a real samurai?"

Huey glowered at her and froze, giving her his best angry look, "Look, I have to finish this before that fat ol' cook wakes up and beats me for not making breakfast before sunrise. You need to leave me alone. DO you get that, Miss _Delicate Jade Flower_?"

Her eyes narrowed and her hands fell hard on her hips, "My name's Jazmine,"

This took him a back. Her true name wasn't supposed to be spoken aloud. He shushed her and looked around, making sure no one was around, "Princess! You're going to get us in a LOT of trouble! Now, PLEASE, go to bed!"

She pouted and poked out her lip slightly, "Okay... If I go do you promise to play with me tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"And every night after that?"

Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes. He rubbed his tempes and looked back at the hopeful little princess. His first reaction had been to tell her of course not and send her on her own way to bed. But when his eyes fell on her... her face made his heart pause. Her big green eyes glistened gently against the glowing candle light and her face read the pure emotion of hurt. He finally started to realize how lonely and desperate she was for some form of comapnionship. Not like dying was much better than slavery, "... You have to go to bed when I tell you to, okay? And no one can know about this,"

She giggled, "So we can be friends?"

"Sure..."

She smiled brightly and gave him a big hug, minding the candle in her hand so not to burn him. Huey blushed and pushed her off gently but quickly, "Princess!! I am not aloud to touch you...! Could you imagine what would happen if someone saw...!?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Goodnight, samurai," She gave him a bow before skipping merrily off to bed. Huey rolled his eyes and held out his swiord, watching the small creature that he knew would cause him loads of trouble soon enough.

"Good night, _Jazmine_,"

OOoOOoOOoOOOooOOOoOO

The two became fast friends. She would sneak out to watch him as he "trained" and he would take breaks in order to speak with her. Some days, she would hide her almond cookies in her obi during tea time and bring them out for Huey to eat during their meetings. After Huey mentioned he had never eaten anything other than rice and maybe one or two bites of fish, she soon felt compelled to smuggle him alot of her meals.

"Ya know, Jazmine," He once said, looking at the tempting food before him as she carefully unwrapped a riceball from her cloth hankerchief, "This is really nice of you... but not necessary,"

She smiled selflessly, holding out the goody in her hand for him to take, "But you _need _good food to keep up your strength so you can be a great samurai and save your brother, right?"

He gingerly took it and gave her a small smile, "... Right,"

He soon found he loved her. Not in a silly way he had seen young adults profess their love by hugs and kisses and hand holding. He trully loved her. He loved to hear what she had to say... even when it was something silly that made no sense. She was honest, and that was a dying quailty of the time they lived in. He wanted her to be safe. Always.

So, it was no shock that what he heard one morning while serving tea to the Emperor and the captain of the guard made his blood run a bitter cold.

"But sire... I do wish you'd reconsider," The captain said, "How can you ask that I take the life of your own daughter?"

Huey froze in his tracks, keeping himself hidden just before the door opening, holding the tray with quivering hands. He listened carefully and silently.

"You know of the prophecy," The emperor snapped hushly, but plenty loud for Huey to hear, "If she lives past her 13th year, then first famine and death will fall upon her father! Me!"

"But sire, what if the prophecy isn't about your daughter?"

"How could it not be!? Sand colored hair, jade eyes?" The emperor was infuriated by the captain's reluctance, "Now, either you get rid of her by her next birthday or I shall get rid of you,"

"Yes my liege,"

Huey gulped as he tried to force a steady look as he let himself into the throne room. He bowed respectively before approaching them. Placing the tray on the small table, he began to pour the tea slowly, his mind racing about his only friend and how her birthday was fast approaching.

He bowed himself away and exited. Gulping, he realized what he had to do.

He was going to kidnap the princess that night.

oOooOOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOoOO

"Jazmine...! Jazmine, wake up," Huey hissed, shaking her gently. Her eyes popped open in shock, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she coughed once.

"Huey? What... what are you doing...?"

"No time to explain," He muttered, taking a silk cloth and placing several of her plain kimonos and obis in it, "We have to go. Now,"

She looked out her window, the full moon hung high in the sky, "Where? The training yard?"

"No. Away," He said, as he wrapped the make-shift bag around her back, "You're in danger. I can't explain now. But we have to leave _tonight_,"

"Huey," She said as she watched him stuff her futon with some clothes and a pillow to make the shape of her sleeping form, "You're scaring me,"

Finishing his work on her bed, he clutched his sword that was tied at his belt and gave her a deathly serious look, "Good,"

Taking her hand, he lead the young princess away. They couldn't get through the palace gates, so they climbed one of the mighty cherry blossom trees that grew in the south side of the courtyard. Just as he pulled her up to the highest branch, her eyes flew to her window where a light was shining in the room through the window from a lantern.

"I... didn't leave that on..."

Suddenly, several figures came into the room, their swords rising and coming down hard on where her bed was. Jazmine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's why we have to get as far away from here as possible," He told her, grabbing her hand and helping her climb the tree down on the _other _side, making their way over the gates and onto the firm ground of free land...well... sort of. Not letting go of her hand, he pulled her along, dragging her deep into the midnight forest, the only light coming from the moon and stars above.

Strangely enough, even though she was terrified about her attempted asassiantion, she felt very safe just knowing he had a firm grip on her hand... and he would never let go.

oOOoOoOOoOOOoOoo

wow. this one's weird.

oO yeah... uh... TBC!!!!


	2. And then, there were three

Jazmine giggled as she watched as Huey tried desperately to catch them a fish for breakfast. He stood in the ankle deep water with his sword aimed up. She would watch as the blade went crashing down into the water and splashing the water from around it. It would come out of the water... naked as always.

"UGH!" He grunted angrily, "Why is this SO hard!?!"

Jazmine stood up and walked over to river bank with him, "Having trouble?"

"What do YOU think!?"

She shrugged and took out her silk cloth and lay it further down the river between two rocks where the river became narrow. She waited for a moment but soon fish were landing right in her little make-shift trap. Quickly, she snagged up the two egdes of the cloth and pulled it together to make a carrying sack. The fish wiggled and flopped inside, making her giggle as she ran back over to Huey, who was still preoccupied catching a single fish with his sword.

"Huey! Huey!" She exclaimed, running over to him, waving her arm excitedly, "I caught fish! I caught fish!"

Huey blinked and watched as she lay the sack down on the hard forest floor and pull open the sides. Three fish lay inside, still flopping and gasping for air.

His stomach lurched and growled, as he tried to hide his embarresment. Some samarai he was turning out to be.

"Great," He forced out, "Let's build a fire,"

oOoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOooOOOoO

Huey sat and watched as Jazmine carefully cleaned and gutted the fish, the fire already stirring and just longing to cook something.

"Are you done yet?" Huey wanted to know. Jazmine gave him a cross look as she shoved her fish on a stick and handing him his own.

"YES, I'm done," She snapped, "You could have helped, ya know?"

Huey shoved his stick into the ground so it leaned into the fire. Both of their stomachs growled as the scent of slowly cooking fish mingled with the cool air.

"I'm so hungry..." She muttered.

"Me too,"

Leaning back on her hands, she looked up at the sky. Her mind drifting back to the night before. He had saved her, and from her own father no less. She had seen the guards walk into her room and kill what they thought was herself. How could this be? Why would her own father ask for her death?

Her thoughts fell on the want-to-be samurai who saved her life. He was a mystery to her. He was bought and sold into slavery like a pet or piece of clothing. His only family was out there, suffering somewhere and he was risking his own life to save her. He could have run away at any point while he was working there at the palace... but he stayed until she needed him and he came through for her.

He trully was... _amazing_.

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

She tapped her fish to see if it was done cooking, "Why did you stay so long? I mean... if you could have left at any point... why did you stay in the palace?"

Huey grabbed his fish-on-a-stick and took a harsh bite, the flavor resting in his mouth for a moment, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly,"

"I've heard rumors... of your father being corrupt," He said between chews, "I was going to train under his nose and gather the information I needed until I was old enough to help the rebellion against him,"

Jazmine blinked, tears coming to her eyes, "SO... you gave up your dream to save me?"

Huey was surprised. He had assumed she would be upset with him for wanting to attack her father. He assumed she would deny it and say that her father was a good emperor. Why was she taking an odd turn at guilt?

"I know all I need, really," Huey said, swallowing a hard bite of fish, "I found certain entrances that aren't guarded very well and a few secret paths under the courtyard that have been abandoned,"

It was now Huey's turn to ask a question that had been on the minds of every commoner of the empire, "Princess, how is it that you are the emperors daughter but bare no resemblance of royal blood?"

Jazmine's sad face turned into a sad but peaceful smile, "It's because... my mother...my true mother was a slave. Father often told me that I was only half perfect because I was half royal. My eyes are green because my father was unfaithful to his wife..."

Huey blinked, trying to change the topic, fearing they would go some place that would cause trouble for both of their parts, "You'd... better eat up..."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a very quick moving black-brown blur came crashing down on Huey's back. Huey groaned and shoved the assaulter off of his back and gave him a hard look, "Damnit, Caesar! What's the big idea! You nearly scared me to DEATH!!"

"I got your letter," Caesar shrugged, showing the crumbled piece of parchment, "But I didn't believe it! The whole palace is going crazy, man!"

Jazmine's squinted her eyes. The young boy looked familiar to her... she vaguely remembered him being some sort of servant in her home. Maybe a cleaner or jester of some sort.

His dark black eyes fell on the princess who gave him a puzzled smile, "You... actually kidnapped the princess...!? The delicate jade flower!? You... you're my HERO, Huey!"

Huey looked at Jazmine and gestured to the loud boy standing by them, "Princess, this is Caesar, he worked in the palace as a gardener,"

Caesar slumped down next to the fire and laughed, "Yeah! But now I'm flyin' free! Thanks for the invite, Huey... And the directions of how ta find ya,"

You see, Huey had left a note for Caesar on one of his favorite shovels to be found the next morning so Caesar could give them a full report and meet them in the woods. They were going to need all the help they could get.

Caesar's eyes fell on Jazmine and then back to Huey, "So, what's the plan?"

"Get her as far away from the empire as possible,"

"Where?"

"I'm not really sure... I hear there's a rebellion in Hi-juk... It's not that far from here. Only a few miles if we follow the river away from the palace. I'm guessing... a weeks journey from here. We can get help there and they can take her some place safe,"

"What about you two? Won't you come with me?" She wanted to know desperately.

"We're going to help the rebellion," Huey informed her, "You'll be safest the further away you get from here,"

Jazmine said nothing but Caesar shook his head, "If this is gonna work... we're gonna hafta do something with her,"

"Whaddia mean?"

"She'll stand out like a sore thumb if we just walk through the empire with her looking like that," He explained, gesturing to her clothes, "She needs a make over... and one that makes her look poor,"

"But, we don't have any money for peasent clothes," She pointed out gently.

Caesar huffed and folded his arms over his chest. She was right. He looked at his friend who seemed to have an idea running through his head as they spoke.

"I think I know how to get the money..."

oOOOOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoO

"This silk is straight from the palace," Caesar bragged, standing before a very crochety looking merchant woman, "I'll let you have it for 200 silver, and that's a bargain,"

The woman crossed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't mind stolen goods but what makes you think I'll believe it's from the _palace_?"

Huey stepped up and traced his hand over the elephant and dragon patterns, "You will note the emperor symbol for immortality that has been embroidered on the fabric. A very rare peice for someone NOT of royal blood, wouldn't you say?"

The woman shook her head, "Not buying it,"

Jazmine heaved a sigh as she sat a few feet away, hidding under a large cloak that covered not only her nice clothes but her face as well. She stormed over to the merchant, despite the fact Huey and Caesar told her to remain out of sight.

"Excuse me," She said hastily, "I couldn't help but notice... This robe is a gorgeous color, it'd look great on someone with my skin coloring,"

The woman eyed the young girl, watching her reveal the light tan of her arm. They practically were the same color.

"I'll give you a copper peice for it,"

Caesar and Huey exchanged looks and then turned back to their clever companion, "uh..."

"No! They already offered it to ME for 200 Silver, and I'll be willing to happily pay for it," The merchant snapped.

"Oh? Fine, I'll give you 400 silver for it," Jazmine said. Huey and Caesar finally caught on and gave the young girl very satisfied looks.

"uh... 75 gold peices!" The merchant exclaimed, "And I'll put it in this nice silk purse, as well!"

"Sold!" Caesar shouted, shoving the silk robe onto her booth. The woman handed him the small silk purse full of the gold. Caesar shook it gently, listening to the rattle of the coins. He looked at his two companions and then back at the smug merchant.

"Thanks for your business!" Caesar chuckled, tossing the bag up and running off, followed by Huey. Jazmine drifted in the other direction, making sure not to blow her cover. Better to not let the old woman know she was just decieved.

oOOoOOoOOOOoOooOOOoooOOoOOOo

"75 gold!? And just for ONE silk robe!" Caesar exclaimed, looking inside the nice bag, "Sheesh! We could afford a ride to Hi-juk with this,"

"Well, it's more like 74 gold and 407 silver now," Huey shrugged, eyeing the newly dressed Jazmine. The boys had rubbed a bit of dirt on her face to match her new peasent chiq outfit. Her hair was now pulled into a low ponytail that poofed around her neck. The only trouble was her eyes... they only glowed brighter against her dirty skin.

"No one will be able to tell," Caesar smirked. He jingled the sack of money and couldn't fight back his smile, "I've never heard this sound coming from my own hand! I say, we take tonight to feast!"

"Well, I say we pick up a set of dumplings and set out for Hi-juk," Huey suggested. They both turned to Jazmine, as if she were to make up the decision. She just shrugged and smiled.

"I say we try to find Huey's brother...and bring him with us to Hi-juk,"

ooOOoOOoOOoOOOOOoOOooOOOoO

oh well. im having fun XD can ya tell???


	3. Carnival

yey

OoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOO

The trio journeyed through the woods, keeping up with the river. Jazmine would casually mention how nice the weather was only to be replied by annoyed grunts by her companions. The night air was warm but was cooled by a gentle breeze. The Spirits were obviously on their side.

"I still don't understand why we can't make a raft and take the river," Caesar complained.

"I already told you why," Huey pointed out, "How many boats do you think the king will send down the river to look for her? If we stay on land we can avoid the boats and keep on track,"

Caesar groaned and kept walking. Suddenly, Jazmine gasped in pure delight, running ahead and pointing in the direction of a village ahead.

"Do you see those lights!?"

"Yeah, so they're having a carnival," Huey stated boredly, "We can cut through and save some time,"

"Oh!" Jazmine moaned, turning to him and giving her best "pretty please?" face, "Can't we just stay at the carnival for a _moment_?"

"No, It's too dangerous," Huey pointed out, "What if someone sees you?"

"Actually..." Caesar chirped up, "It's the celebration of the changing winds. Everyone will be wearing masks. We can get some,"

"Yeah!" Jazmine exclaimed, "Please, Huey? Please, please please PLEEEAAAASE!?"

Huey heaved a loud, annoyed sigh, giving a glare at Caesar who just smiled like a pumpkin. He looked back at Jazmine and then at his feet, "You don't leave my sight, got it?"

oOOoOOOoOOoOOoOooOo

Jazmine giggled feverishly as they strolled through the crowded area. Drums and flutes blended in the backround along with the sizzling sounds of frying food, chattering of mingled voices and the clap claps of the sandals colliding with the cobblestone.

Her wide eyes had never gazed at such a wonderful sight. People were laughing, walking around, eating strange foods. It was a sight she could only see from her carrier but now she was one of those people. She was the one tromping about with hands full of fried noodles on sticks and a bliss covered face.

For the first time, ever, a dream of hers had come true.

"Oh Huey! Isn't this amazing!"

"I guess..." Huey muttered. Huey looked at Caesar casually who was munching on his noodles that were held up on a stick.

"OooH! Ceezer! Can I have a bite?" She asked hopefully, "I never got one before,"

Caesar shrugged and handed the snack to her. Her smile grew even wider as she leaned in to take a bite.

"Just be careful... they're kinda--," Before he could finish, Jazmine had accidentally allowed the noodles to slide off of the stick and flop on her hand and the ground, "--Tricky,"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Caesar!" Jazmine exclaimed, "I'll get you another run,"

She took a few running steps forward only to be hoisted back by a firm hand grasping her from the back of her robe collar. She wailed and fell back, looking up to see Huey was the culprit.

"Hey!" She wailed, "That was mean, Huey!"

"I told you to stay close," Huey snapped, "You don't know who could be out there,"

She puffed and shoved her arms folded toghtly over her chest, "Fine,"

Huey slapped a coin in Caesar's hand, "Go buy sommore... and get her one, too,"

"You want one?" Caesar asked casually, flipping the coin, snatching it and shoving it into his trouser pockets.

"Nah," Huey turned down with his usual frown, "I've had enough carnival food for a life time,"

This statement earned a sad head shake from Caesar, "Man, I swear you always make festivals a drag," And with that, he tromped off to the noodle vender that was located at some far region of the village square, masked by pedestrians.

"You've been to festivals before?" Jazmine seemed shocked.

Huey smacked his teeth, "Of course, we have," He folded his arms over his chest and looked away, "Just because we were slaves doesn't mean we did get to enjoy SOME things, your majesty,"

Jazmine's gaze fell to the ground, "I've... never really been to a festival,"

"Whatever," Huey snorted, "I saw you at everyone. Being carried around on that... that pillow thing,"

"But I never got to get off," She said saddly, "I never got to eat the food or play the games or... be a kid, really,"

Huey turned to look at her sad expression, visible through her feathery peacock mask. Sighing, he pulled up his wooden one and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the gold fish game.

"The goal is to scoop carefully and land it in your net," Huey explained, buying a paddle and net. He rolled up his sleeves and leaned over the troft of water. Dipping the items into the water, he waited for a cute little white and orange gold fish to wade around before flicking his wrist with one tight motion, landing the poor unsepescting animal into the net.

"Wow!" Jazmine cooed, leaning next to him and looking at her own paddle and net. Sticking out her pink tongue sne moving her mask so she could see better, she dipped the paddle in just like he had just done. She waited and waited and her smile erupted as an even CUTER orange and white fish waded up to her own paddle. With a bit sloppier movement than Huey's, the fish broke through the paddle and swam safely away, "Aww!"

Huey paid the vender again, allowing Jazmine another turn. The outcome was the same, only this time, she had leaned forward and ended up getting very wet.

She sniffed as she looked at Huey's bag with the merrily swimming fish. Why couldn't she do it?

Huey sighed, obviously pittying the girl, he paid the woman one last time before taking her hands into his and dipping the paddle gently into the water.

"You have to... be very quick," He said quietly. Jazmine felt a blush creep over her face at the closeness. Suddenly, she felt his chest press against her back as he flicked her wrist tight, landing a black and cream colored fish into her own net.

"Isn't that the sweetest, thing?"

Both children's heads shot up to see the vender cooing at them. Huey turned red and let her go quickly. Jazmine giggled and handed dumped the little fish into the clear bag. She giggled as she poked the little bag, showing it off to Huey who just nodded.

"Thanks a bunch, Huey!" She told him sweetly.

"You know, what," The vender said sweetly, "I bet you two would be a shoe in for the dance competition,"

Jazmine eyes lit up and Huey slumped back. With stars in her eyes, Jazmine turned to look at her companion who just shook his head, "No, Jazmine, no,"

"The winner gets a full meal and night stay at the Boreedllo inn,"

Jazmine bit her lip and looked at Huey again, "I'm... not a dancn, Jazmine,"

"Huuuueeeeyyyy!" She moaned sweetly, tugging at his hakama sleeve, "I wanna stay the night on a bed!! I wanna I wanna!"

Huey moaned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Alright! Alright!... Damn!"

Her smile broke out as she grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the others dancing. Huey shot Caesar a dirty look when he waved at him sweetly with a coy grin, munching down on his two noodles on sticks. This should be funny

OoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOO

Uh... yah sorry this update took so long

dont hurt me but it may be a long time b4 another one of these comes up


End file.
